It is known to create two-dimensional and three-dimensional light shows using UAVs equipped with lights. These UAE lights appear as dots or pixels in the sky and can be arranged in shapes or words. The pixel-formatting used in UAV light shows results in pixelated images of unconnected points which may yield a reduced quality image.